A Starry Night
by J. D. La
Summary: A vision connects the fates of Sora and Master Chief. When Sora finds the Chief's ship drifting near the End of the World, the Prophet of Truth re-emerges as a Heartless. Rated T for Language and violence.
1. Starry Night

A Starry Night

Kingdom Hearts and Halo

A young Sora laid in the grassy field, watching the clear sky filled with bright stars. A shooting star passed by. This was one of the rare grass fields on Destiny Islands. A shooting star passed by, Sora cursed under his breath forgetting his wish. He continued to stare at the stars. He then turned towards Kairi, who did the same as him, watching the stars on a clear day.

"Ever wonder what's out there?" the words spilled out of Sora's mouth.

Kairi briefly stopped looking at the sky, "Like what?"

Sora didn't want to embarrass himself and began a conversation. He wondered of the other worlds but then, who lives on the other worlds?

"Maybe someone up there is wondering what it is like here."

Sora slightly got up, his back still facing the grass. The stars shined down onto the Destiny Islands grass.

Sora began to hear Kairi's light and graceful voice. "You'll think we'll ever meet them?" she asked.

Sora paused from looking at the sky. He rotated his head to look at Kairi, "I hope so, don't you?"

What Sora saw wasn't Kairi. A green helmet lay in her place. Small words dotted along the helmet. Scars stretched across and decorated its outside. Two small, barely legible words were the only important ones.

_**Master Chief**_

*******

The Chief got up and tried to regain his balance. The recent Wraith blast muffled his hearing. The SPARTAN looked around for his helmet. All the sounds were faint.

"Please Chief!"

"I think we lost the Chief!"

All those words couldn't be heard by the legend. A voice echoed in his head though. It was light, feminine and elegant. It sounded a lot like a young girl.

_You think we'll ever meet them?_

The Chief regained his balance and reached for his helmet near the overturned Mongoose.

"Where's the Chief?!"

The helmet hissed as it reconnected with the Chief's neckpiece. Master Chief shook his head and got up. He looked to the sky and saw the Wraith rounds coming for his area.

"I think we lost the Chief!" the Chief heard Sergeant Johnson on his communiqué.

"Not yet."

The chief grabbed a bubble shield off his belt and threw it down on the ground. He crouched and prepared for the impending blast. The desert ground began to shake. The smoke began to clear and the bubble shield dissipated. The Chief ran forward, Assault Rifle in hand and jumped at the Covenant battalion.


	2. The Fates of Legends

**The Fates of Legends**

Why Here?

Why Again?

That was all Sora could ask himself as the _Highwind_ drifted across the End of the World. Pieces of worlds drifted by as Sora's Gummi Ship floated in between world shards. Sora was alone with Goofy and Donald back at Disney Castle. It's been a year since the events of Organization XIII and Xehanort. As Sora's fingers danced across the navigation console, at port side, he saw a drifting object. It wasn't a piece of a world, nor was it a stray asteroid. It looked like part of a ship.

"What is that?" Sora asked himself.

"Wakey, wakey, Master Chief."

The cryochamber hissed as it opened. The Chief's senses were coming back to him yet Cortana's light joke was still muffled. The Chief slowly stepped out, his left hand on his faceplate. The smoke form the cryochamber dissipated and the Spartan was fully emerged.

"Cortana, how long was I asleep?" he wondered as he looked out into space.

"Three years, four months, two days, five hours…"

"Don't get too specific," the Chief stopped the AI.

The Chief looked around and grabbed the remaining weapons on the _Forward Unto Dawn and_ looked into space. He saw a reddish-yellow object slowly approaching the ship's remains.

"If you're wondering Chief," Cortana answered the Chief's mental question, "I do not know what that is."

The Chief took his dual SMGs and loaded them. Someone or something was coming.

Sora inputted the boarding protocols on the Gummi Ship and summoned the Kingdom Key. The door opened and Sora slowly came towards the hulk of space junk.

The Chief heard footsteps. In the distance he could see a giant Key. An intruder was here. Master Chief pulled up his SMGs and began to fire a flurry of bullets at his enigmatic target.

"_Reflega!" _

A geodesic shield appeared around Sora and the bullets bounced off the reflect spell.

"I am not your enemy!" Sora shouted as he gained sight of the Chief.

He wasn't a Heartless, he wasn't a Nobody, he wasn't an Unversed. Sora slowly approached the Chief. The Chief stood down his SMGs when he gained sight of Sora.

"Who…who are you?" Sora asked as he got closer to the Chief.

"I am---"

The Chief then somewhat recognized Sora and a sharp pain came over his body and head. He grabbed his helmet. It felt like a knife was digging deep into his skin and twisting. The Spartan fell to the ground and was on his knees. A memory was coming over him.

In his eyes, there were two children in the grass, a boy and a girl. The Chief saw this vision once during the Battle of Earth.

"_Ever wonder what's out there?"_

_ "Like what?"_

The Chief regained vision and lost sight of the thought and he looked up to the faces of Cortana and Sora. He got up and was in a white room, two Mickey Mouse insignias decorated the door near his bed.

"Chief, this is Sora, he got you off the ship," Cortana introduced him.

"Hey there," Sora followed, "You're on the _Highwind_, my ship."

"Well you're a little young to pilot one of these," the Chief said.

Sora laughed at the comment and proceeded, "Look, I'm taking you to a world called Radiant Garden. We'll find out more about you there."


	3. Ressurection By Heartless

** Resurrection by Heartless**

The Covenant was in turmoil. The Sanghelli returned to Sanghellios victorious. The Jirahanae hated this fact. They tried to take control of the government yet the Empire was still unstable. The Covenant fleet and army was struggling to reform itself and try to retake Earth.

The _CCS Bloody Ravage_ was one of the few CCS battlecruisers still left in the Covenant. Most of the large cruisers were heavily damaged and were on the verge of scrapping. The loss of the War took a heavy toll. The _Ravage _began to meet with a small group of other ships. Then a Unggoy jumped near a window to get the crew's attention.

"Look, LOOK!"

A large wave shook the fleet and a humongous ship that was larger than a whole group of Assault Carriers appeared from a shadow ball that appeared before them. Everyone marveled at its size. Along the hull of it was thousands of Assault Carriers and CCS Cruisers, but there was one thing that made it stand out. On the front was the Heartless Emblem.

The viewscreens of every ship began to show a muffled transmission but it improved. Soon it became the face of the Covenant, the Prophet of Truth.

"I am Truth, the voice of the Covenant!"

Truth's face appeared all over Covenant space. Every single denizen of the Empire bowed as Truth recited his speech…and his terrible plan.

"For today, we will not take Earth. Tonight, I know the _Demon's _location! Tonight, we hunt the _Demon_ and glass all worlds that stand in our way! I have you, and our new forces!"  
On the screen appeared millions of Covenant species, yet on their chests, they carried the Heartless emblem.

"These were the casualties of the War, the forces of Darkness…has resurrected them!"

More Heartless that did not take the form of Covenant species appeared.

"They are the Heartless! I still may have use for you, but we will be all-powerful."

A scream of victory echoed across Covenant space. The Covenant was unified once again, but by the Heartless of Truth.


	4. Garden of Glass

**Garden of Glass**

Radiant Garden was almost finished with restoration. According to Cid, 87.1 percent of the town was restored to its original state. Master Chief got some looks as he walked through the town.

"Chief, you're getting awkward looks," Cortana said as she noticed some of the people.

"I'm not stupid Cortana."

Chief continued to follow Sora through the borough until there was a large hum above in the sky. Sora and the Chief looked up to see three massive Covenant Assault Carriers in the sky. Many Banshees and transports came down from them and began to attack the buildings.

"Cortana, how'd the Covenant come back?!"Chief yelled as he drew out his SMGs.

"No idea!"

Then a few shadows stirred on the ground and seven Brutes surrounded them.

"Heartless!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" the Chief and Cortana asked simultaneously.

There wasn't enough time to explain and Sora charged and brandished the Kingdom Key. He struck at the Brutes as the Chief began to fire his SMGs. The Brutes disappeared with a pink heart coming out of where the bodies should be.

Actual Grunts jumped down from roofs and began to fire their plasma pistols randomly. Some yelled taunts to distract the Demon and the Demon's friend.

"Die Demon, Die!"

Two Brutes came behind Sora and the Chief. The Spartan grabbed a plasma grenade and dropped it on his foot. He kicked upward causing the grenade to fly over the Chief's head and stick onto the first Brute. The grenade exploded before the Brute could berserk.

Sora charged at the other Brute. Fire covered the Keyblade as Sora was almost in the air at high speed. The Kingdom Key crashed into the Brute in a burning fury. Fire began to incinerate the Jirahanae's fur. The Brute grabbed the Keyblade and tired to slam the handle onto Sora's head yet the Keyblade reappeared in Sora's hand and the Brute was caught empty handed.

"Demon Child!" the Brute screamed in anger and kicked Sora in the stomach.

Sora flew back and almost let go of the Keyblade. The force to his stomach caused him not able to talk. Sora tried to get up and coughed up some blood before getting up again. The pain was sharp yet Sora regained strength.

_Curaga_

The Master Chief soon was holding two Brute Rifles and was shooting Heartless and Covenant all together. A Heartless Brute entered the borough with a Spiker and shot seven spikes at the Chief. Just about when the spikes were about to pierce the Chief's faceplate, Sora got in front with a Reflega spell. Light flashes then surrounded them and caused some Heartless to dissolve.

Then the humming became larger. Master Chief looked up and all three of the Assault Carriers were generating a blue beam. It only took the Spartan a short time to find out what was going to happen. The Covenant was going to glass Radiant Garden.

"Sora, go!" Master Chief dashed forward with Sora following in the back.

The three beams fired and joined together that made what the Prophets called a Cleansing Beam that was equal to seven megatons of explosives. The beam got to the ground and thousands of buildings were destroyed by the blast.

It was looking bleak for Master Chief and Sora. The Chief even got Sora on his shoulder and ran yet even the MJOLNIR armor's super speed couldn't outrun the Cleansing Beam. Then the _Highwind_ flew next to them. The boarding ramp was down and in the cockpit were Donald, Goofy and Kairi.

"Get on!" Kairi shouted.

The Chief and Sora jumped onto the ramp. The ramp closed in a hurry as the Cleansing Beam fully engulfed the world. Sora was heavily breathing from the situation but the Chief remained unscarred.

"So..." Sora continued to pant, "Who else got off?"

"Leon, Tifa and the rest of the committee grabbed a ship and headed to the Planet , Uncle Scrooge and Donald's nephews got back to Disney Castle, the Gullwings are...somewhere."

"Hey!" the three fairies popped out in front of the Chief's faceplate.

"Oh there they are," Kairi said as she gave a smile to them.

"Anyone else?" the Chief asked.

"Anyone else…I'm sorry to say this is dead. By the way, you must be Master Chief," Kairi looked at the Spartan, "Sora sent me a message about you. Is there a face under that helmet?"

Kairi tried to look under and over to take at least a glance at the Chief's face.

The Chief interrupted Kairi's search, "So what the Hell are these Heartless things, and why is the Covenant involved?"

A mysterious voice popped out of nowhere, "Ha that I can tell you about."

The voice was of a mouse that walked out into the cockpit. He had round ears and a protruding nose.

"I'm King Mickey, I see you've met Sora," the King pointed his hand to Sora then refocused his attention to the Chief.

A star map of the worlds appeared, "There has been increased Heartless activity here," Mickey pointed his finger towards Covenant space.

"That's Covenant Space."

"Covenant?" Sora asked, "You know those guys?"

"My people beat them in war at least four years ago. My guesses they were in total chaos after their leadership was eliminated. Now what are these Heartless?"

"The Heartless," Mickey began to explain, "the Heartless are creatures created when a being gives into the Darkness in their heart. Heartless can also be created with special machines that were used by a group of scientists that researched these Heartless. They were stopped. I don't know how Heartless were formed out of those Covenant aliens."

Sora was looking out back to see if the Assault Carriers were still following them. There was soon beeping from the transmission console. King Mickey proceeded to open the transmission. The King pressed the button and the face of the Prophet of Truth. His shoulders carried the Heartless Emblem.

"Demon, we know you are there. We know your friends are there. Your death will give us victory. The Arbiter may have killed my body, yet I am revived. Darkness has enshrouded the Covenant. Darkness prevails always."

"That was what Xehanort said two years ago," Sora muttered.

The Chief walked over to the console and transmitted Cortana inside. She seemingly wandered around.

"I am analyzing the Covenant Battle Net," she announced.

There was a silent pause for about a few minutes. The seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days.

"Holy…oh my goodness."

"What is it?!" everyone said at the same time.


	5. I Should Have Been Your Daddy

** I Should have been your daddy**

The Sanghelli transport arrived out of slipspace near Radiant Garden. The first person to awaken was Thel Vadam'ee, or the former Arbiter. He arrived on the control bridge and looked at Radiant Garden. The sensors began to beep.

"No," the Arbiter denied it, "this can't be."

But it was. Arbiter stared for about a minute. Radiant Garden was glassed. The Arbiter waited four long years to colonize and expand the new Sanghelli Republic, but someone glassed the first world. Then the Arbiter saw something that gave him a rare shock. Three Assault Carriers orbited the glassed world and were preparing to leave. In the distance he saw more ships and one humongous Dreadnaught.

On the sides was San'Shyuum script which the Arbiter could understand.

_The Great Journeyer_

All Arbiter could think was, Truth is back.


	6. The Sacking of Disney Castle

** Meeting the Arbiter**

Queen Minnie looked sky high awaiting the King's arrival with Sora. As she held her head up, there was a hum that was neither of the Highwind nor any other ship available to the castle. It was a foreign noise never heard by a Gummi ship. Chip and Dale scurried out to check what it was.

Minnie soon heard of small voices. Chip and Dale were out in the field. It came from the Hall of Cornerstone. The Queen peeked in to see large alien species with smaller ones. They all held weapons of plasma. Minnie made a gasp and the aliens noticed her.

Two large Brutes stomped towards her, Spikers in hand. Minnie began to run as guards ran in trying to fight unsuccessfully. They were pummeled and blood began to make a pool after they were shot seven times by the Spikers.

Minnie ran as fast as she could to get away to see seven Grunts outside the throne room. Minnie remembered what Yen Sid told her and tried to use Light to clear the Grunts away. Some disappeared but the organic ones kept coming. Then came the Kamikaze Grunts.

"Please enjoy my BRIGHT BLUE BALLS!" it screamed as it ran towards her.

Minnie called for Guards and continued to run.

In space the _Highwind _approached to see what was going on. They saw the large Assault Carrier deploying transports and Heartless ships.

"They're here too?!" Sora exclaimed.

Mickey ran to the navigation console with an angry face, "They'll pay for this!"

The _Highwind _maneuvered its way flying right above the surface of the Assault Carrier. Mickey fired multiple lasers and missiles. The fighters began to chase the ship and the Assault Carrier returned fire. Things were looking hopeless as the shields were decreasing radically. The starboard engine blew to pieces. Mickey was starting to lose control.

A mysterious ship appeared out of nowhere and fired tons of Covenant weapons at the Assault Carrier giving it some effective damage. On the communications relay, everyone heard something but it was familiar to the Chief.

"WORT WORT WORT!!"

"Oh my, it's the Arbiter," the Chief said.

The Arbiter avoided multiple plasma shots and moved around. Seven ships followed him and fired multiple missiles. The Arbiter did a barrel roll and moved downward to the surface of the ship, flanking the damaged _Highwind_. The Arbiter launched two bombs that blew the bridge of the Assault Carrier off the main body.

"Chief, I know you're there, get your friends down to the planet, there's another Assault Carrier coming."

The two ships landed outside of the currently-raided castle. King Mickey rushed in with the Kingdom Key D and began to slice at the Heartless. The Arbiter ran out with seven platoons of Elite Sanghelli.

"I've got warriors to assist but the odds are overwhelming," the Arbiter said quickly as he drew out two Energy Swords, "We will hold out and fight to death with the damned Jiralhanae."

The Chief nodded.

"Who's he Chief?" Sora asked.

Master Chief gave a simple answer of, "An old ally."

The group ran towards the Castle. Kairi drew out her Keyblade and began to fight. She had a more feminine but useful fighting style. The ground began to rumble. Rocks began to shake and fly. It was a Scarab walker. It began to destroy the innocent houses that surrounded the castle. The grass began to become charred. Fire razed the lands.

Hunters came along and fired their siege weapons in wide directions. The Chief saw the Hunters and the Scarab. Between what to choose, Sora ran up towards the Scarab, Kairi in the rear, they were given support fire from the Elites. Sora jumped up, Kairi held onto his left hand. Their two Keyblades then locked together and they made a large downward slice. An X shaped wave hit the "head" of the Scarab and the Arbiter jumped on and pulled out the Lekgolo worms that controlled the Scarab.

"Hunters and Brutes it is," the Chief muttered before taking out a Battle rifle and launched a spread of bullets.

More and more Covenant and Heartless forces began to approach. An odd laugh was heard in the distance, the laugh of Truth. The forces of Light began to fall back.

"WORT, WORT, WORT!" the Elites gave a battle cry as they slowly backed out but continued to fire. The plasma shots exchanged the entire battlefield. Sora casted a Reflega spell to block fire but more Heartless appeared.

"Dammit!" Sora cursed as he was cornered.

Fire surrounded Sora as he reached the Kingdom Key into the sky. The Heartless Brutes and Grunts dissipated and released Hearts. King Mickey ran into the castle hoping Minnie wasn't hurt. Goofy and Donald followed behind but were surrounded by more Covenant forces.

King Mickey then found Minnie, but her head was drooped down, tears ran down her face. Mickey looked up to see a Brute with a Spiker, pointed to Minnie's vulnerable head. The blades at the end of the Spiker were touching Minnie's soft skin and caused it to bleed. Near the Brute was the Hologram of Truth sitting on his throne. Mickey was overcome with anger and held the Kingdom Key D tightly and in an aggressive position. He was about to strike before Truth began to speak.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Truth said.

Mickey grimaced and tightened his grip even further on the Kingdom Key D, blood flow stopped to Mickey's right hand.

"Move and Suratrat here will shoot."

Mickey then got out of his attack stance and stood up straight, his eyes still concentrating on Minnie and Truth.

"I know the power of the Keyblade," Truth's Heartless said. He looked like he was smiling, "Now drop it, or I'll still shoot."

Mickey knew the Kingdom Key D chose him. He knew that if he dropped it and possibly gave it to the Brute, it would just reappear in his hands, but all Mickey could do to save Minnie was to give into Truth's demands. The King dropped the Keyblade.

"I know I can't wield the Keyblade nor Suratrat nor any other person in the Covenant, but what if I…destroyed it?"

"Wait, what?" Mickey looked up and gave an angry glare at Truth.

"That's right, Suratrat?"

The Brute took out a Plasma Grenade and flipped the switch. He tossed it to the fallen Kingdom Key D and it stuck. Mickey activated the Super Reflega spell that Yen Sid taught him to block out the power of the grenade while the Brute shoved Minnie back. There was a blue explosion and the Keyblade was back in Mickey's hands.

"Oh…" Mickey trailed off.

"Kill her!" Truth shouted.

Sora and Kairi broke into the window of the Castle. Kairi struck the Brute's head causing him to fall to the ground.

"Your Highness, get outta here!" Sora shouted.

Mickey picked up Minnie and began to run out of the castle. Truth became agitated and pointed at Kairi and Sora.

"Demons! Demons! You will be destroyed!" Truth angrily shouted, "Fire the cleansing beam!"

Sora heard Cleansing beam and began to run with the King and Kairi. Outside, the Assault Carrier began to charge the glassing beam. Every Gummi ship available was launching as the Covenant fired. Sora and everyone else ran towards the Arbiter's transport with the remaining Elites. The Arbiter jumped into the navigation system and launched. The surface of the Disney Kingdom was being covered with glass.

"We made it," Mickey was relieved.

"That's the second world the Covenant glassed after Truth's resurrection!" the Chief said.

The Arbiter shook his head, "Not really, according to the Battle Net, the Covenant has glassed 16 worlds. They are glassing worlds left and right just to look for you Chief."

"Then why'd they want the Keyblade?" Mickey asked.

"Perhaps the Keyblade is exterminating the new Heartless-Covenant forces," Sora guessed.

"You're probably right," Kairi said.

Then the Chief began to see the vision again.


End file.
